


I Would Fall For You

by titan_whisperer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Wingfic, and levi is a fucking cutie, and people die, but its not like meh, poor eren, probs more characters, they come back so im not tagging it, will add more tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titan_whisperer/pseuds/titan_whisperer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After dying in an attempt to save Eren from a titan attack, Levi has joined a new military, one trained to fight demons with all the might of the heavens. But when he notices that Eren is dying back in the human world, he is willing to risk his wings to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flying on These Heavy Wings

**Author's Note:**

> I decided that there are not enough Wing!fics for these two (jk there's a bunch but I love them so much)  
> So here ya go! Please comment if you have a minute or two, I'd really appreciate it so I can try and improve

Dying wasn't as bad as Levi thought it would be. He felt the titan's teeth around his chest for a moment and then his eyes opened to a pristine, white room that nearly blinded him. The starkness nearly frightened him, coming from such a filthy, bloody death. It took him a moment to realize that someone was standing in front of him. They had impossibly clear blue eyes that reminded him of someone, but that can't be. He had just seen Commander Erwin die, maybe a half an hour before the titan had bitten him in half. He had thought it was impossible to kill that asshole, but he had just witnessed it. There was no way he could be standing so calmly, smiling down at him and awkwardly shuffling his snow white wings behind his back- _wait what._

"Hello again, Levi," he said soothingly. "Don't get frightened, but you have died. Sorry."

Levi stared at the man, uncomprehending. Was this some sort of sick joke? "Commander, what is going on? You have..." He made an awkward motion behind his back to try and mime wings and jumped when his fingers brushed feathers next to his own shoulders.

His commander laughed. "Calm down, Levi. I know I have wings, you do too. It's what happens to certain people when they die. I actually made sure you got up here instead of being stuck with the majority of people, too noisy and definitely not clean enough for you there."

"I don't understand, Erwin. What kind of sick joke is this? Last thing I remember I was getting bit in half while defending our stupid brat of a titan shifter!"

"It's not a joke. You died, and now you're... an angel is the term they use here, but you're still a warrior. You belong to the Warrior Class, the division of angels that deals with the war on demons."

"Am I drunk?"

Erwin rolled his eyes and grabbed Levi's hand, pulling him up from where he was lying on the floor and pushing him in front of a large mirror that was behind a desk covered in paperwork. Shaking his head in disbelief, Levi reached one hand behind him to touch the black feathers that sprouted from his shoulder blades. His wings were smaller and looked more like an eagle's wings where Erwin's were large and reminded Levi of a swan. His head was reeling, there was no way this was possible, angels were just a myth told by the lower classes inside Wall Rose to make themselves feel safer. They didn't actually exist. _Erwin was just being an ass and putting way too much effort into this prank. Hanji must be behind it,_ he though.

"You're not drunk, Levi. Come with me, the other Archangels can explain it to you better than I can, I just got put into the Archangels a little while ago. They just wanted me here to keep you calm when you woke up."

With that, his commander turned around and opened a door that was almost hidden in the walls. Levi saw that there was no choice but to follow, and did so hesitantly, suspicion and disbelief still evident in his face.

They walked down a few different corridors, passing no one else, and finally came to a pair of elaborate glass doors that had wings carved into them. Not tacky at all. Levi snorted in amusement and Erwin frowned at him. "Don't make them angry, they were already hesitant enough about your placement."

Through the doors was a semi-circular counter with seven chairs behind it, one of which, the farthest on the left, was empty until Erwin quickly sat down there. At every spot at the table sat a person with huge, white wings similar to Erwin's. For some reason Levi couldn't discern their faces, not even Erwin's after he sat down. It was as if their faces were blurred out by thick glass or fog. Levi stood still in the center if the room, saluting them with one fist hand over his heart and the other behind his back out of habit from being in front of officials.

There was a collective, muffled laughter from the seven and the one on the right said to Levi in a voice that reminded him of skin dragging over paper "You need not salute us like your commanders from life, Levi. We are as much army men as your merchants were. We are merely the ruling council of this state of being known as the afterlife. I am the presiding factor of which is named the Voice. I speak for all of the seven."

"That's great," Levi said sarcastically. "Now if you don't mind, just tell me what the hell is going on. Where's Eren? A- and the rest of my squad. Why am I not dead?"

"But you are dead. Listen," the Voice said before Levi could interrupt. "You are in conference with us because of your skill in combat, not because of your sinless nature. It took much convincing to make the entirety of us to agree upon this placement, but we are in need to seasoned and talented warriors to fight on the front lines. What we, as Archangels, do is decide where each soul is to be placed after the death of the body. Instead of residing in heaven like the majority of souls do until it is their turn to join the reincarnation cycle, you have been chosen to join the ranks of the angels as a Warrior to fight bravely against the darkness of demons and defend humanity's souls and all of heaven."

Levi took a deep breath and shrugged his shoulders, flinching when he felt his wings actually respond to the movement and shift slightly. "Say I believe that is true, what would happen if I refused to fight?"

Erwin stood up from his spot on the left and bowed deeply to the other six Archangel. He then grabbed Levi and pulled him from the room, the sounds of soft laughter echoing behind them.


	2. At Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin sends Levi off to another Warrior angel to teach him the ropes of fighting demons. During this training session, Levi learns how to spy on the human realm while not fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2! I really hope you guys like this one :) I actually have the entire story planned out, which is a first for me so chapters will come out at least once a week I hope 
> 
> also, since Hanji has been officially announced as non-binary, I will be using the pronoun "they" for them.

Levi jogged after Erwin, wincing at the tug he felt in his wings from the movement, but continued until he caught up with the taller blond. His eyes were narrowed in what Levi knew was frustration and his wings twitched rapidly, like all he wanted to do was fly out of there. But he wouldn't. Erwin was clearly given a job by the other Archangels and needed to fulfil it, at least that was what Levi thought when he studied his friend's face.

"Stop staring," Erwin snapped, stopping suddenly and turning to face the raven haired man. "Now, I am about to introduce you to an old friend of yours. Keep calm, don't freak out, an listen to everything she has to say without question. If you fail this, the others are going to send you back as a human and I won't ever see you again."

"Okay, fine," Levi muttered. "I still think this is all a dream, but I'll listen. Who is it?"

A door Levi didn't notice swung open and a high-pitched squeal made him cover his ears. Arms were flung around him and strawberry blonde hair brushed his cheekbone. The shoulders of the person started shuddering and it took him a moment to realize they were crying. "Um, are you okay?" he asked, putting his arms around them reluctantly.

"I'm so sorry you're dead, but I am also really happy you're here, Levi! Does that make me a bad person?"

"Petra?" Levi gasped, instantly recognizing the voice of his long-dead squad member.

She looked up, tears in her light brown eyes but a smile on her lips. "Hi again!"

Petra let go of him gently, wiping her eyes and laughing. It was then that he noticed her small white wings, similar in shape to his own. "Are you the one training me?"

Nodding, she replied "It's kind of funny. Me training you now..."

"So I really am dead," Levi sighed. "That damned brat is gonna get himself killed without me."

"Who? Eren?" Erwin said, surprised. "He's going to be fine. We know when he will die, and the battle you died in just now has already been won. Don't worry about him, he has his friends and Hanji. They can keep him safe. Focus now on the war you have to fight."

With that, he turned back the way they came from and left Levi there with Petra. 

"Are you all set to get started now?" She asked hesitantly.

"Uh, yeah. What is that you're wearing? Is that our uniform?" 

It was similar to their old one, with white pants, dark brown knee-high boots, white shirt, and a black jacket. There was no insignia on the jacket.

She giggled and nodded again. "You already have yours on, sir."

Looking down, Levi saw that this was true and was fairly surprised- he hadn't even noticed.

"Shall we get going, Corporal?" 

"Don't call me that anymore, Petra. I don't think I'm your corporal here." Levi corrected her. "Just call me Levi."

"But it's weird!" He gave her a look and she sighed. "Fine. I'll try. Now, we're going to go to the training grounds. Normally we have to spend up to two weeks in training, I did, but I don't think you'll need too long. It had always seemed like you were born to fly, back when we were alive. After you can fly moderately well, we can practice with weapons, okay?"

She didn't wait for an answer, instead running off down a different hallway and bringing him to a large open field surrounded on all sides by huge, pure white walls. There were targets lined up on the ground and a few hovering in the air, how they stayed up, Levi wasn't sure. A little ways to his left was another door that had a sign on it that read "WEAPONS." Right away, Petra spread her wings and shot off into the air at a speed that almost concerned Levi. It was much faster than the 3D gear and he had to admit that he was impressed.

From up above him, Petra shouted down "It's easiest the first time by starting with a run. Then open your wings and let the wind pick you up. Once your feet are off the ground move your wings. It should come naturally. The feeling is different from the gear since your weight is lifted by your wings instead of at your hips, but it's not too hard to adjust to. Just give it a try."

Levi frowned at her skeptically, but started running down the length of the field, snapping open his wings and shouting in surprise when he felt himself be lifted just as Petra had said he would be. He tried to flap his wings like he had seen her, but he just fell back to the ground in a tumble of feathers and angry curses. 

Petra landed beside him, helping him up with a kind smile, not laughter. "It took me over ten tries to get it right, Levi. You can't expect to get it immediately."

"Tch! I'll get it this time, don't baby me, Petra." 

True to his word, Levi laughed out loud when his wings moved and carried him higher into the air. Wind pulled at his hair in a familiar way and his thoughts strayed back to Eren and the others still alive. While he's having fun flying, they were fighting for their lives still, trying to save humanity. If only he hadn't died. He shouldn't have left his brat alone. He was in charge of Eren and should have fought harder. 

He shook his head, trying to clear them of these thoughts. He focused instead on flying in the strange patterns Petra insisted he tried. Flying upside down and in loops was a big one, but weren't particularly difficult for him because of the similarity to the 3D gear. It just took a little adjustment to get used to the weight on his back and his wingspan. In the corner of his eyes, he saw Petra smiling at him, her white wings beating with his own black ones in perfect syncronization while they practiced flying together in tight spaces. 

When the skies darkened, she led him back inside the building to a room not far from the training grounds. "This is where you'll stay during training. It'll probably only last a few more days if even that much. The Archangels were definitely right to send you to us. I'll come and get you in the morning. If you need anything, my room is to the right and the first door you see."

As she turned to go, Levi grabbed her arm. "Wait. I have to ask, is there any way I can check on Hanji and Eren? I want to make sure they're doing okay."

Petra bit her lip, looking conflicted. "I'm not supposed to show you until you're here for at least a year, but I know you. You won't give it a rest until you see them. I'll show you tomorrow after weapons training, okay?"

Levi nodded and then let her walk away to her room. Levi threw himself onto the bed in the middle of the room and sighed. 'Eren, you better keep your stupid ass alive until I can see you tomorrow,' he thought to himself.

The next day, Petra seemed rather jumpy as she showed Levi the several different types of weapons they used against demons. There were swords and guns and bows and strange spear-like things that shot bolts of the user's own energy at the creatures.

"Demons are.. they're the manifestation of negative human emotions, basically," she explained while fixing Levi's hold on a bow. "With the war on titans becoming increasingly more dangerous, more and more demons are being created, most of them by military personnel who are just too frightened to control their thoughts. I've killed a few you've made, personally. The worst part about fighting them is that you can feel what the person was thinking when the demon was unintentionally made. It can get disturbing."

Levi flinched when he thought about Petra knowing his thoughts and emotions. He almost wanted to ask what she had seen from his demons, but managed to contain his curiosity. 

"They aren't like titans, so just hit them where ever you can. They die the same way as humans, so a decent hit to their head or chest will do it."

He strung an arrow and aimed it at a target, not even hitting it when he fired. "If it's all the same to you, I'll stick with my swords," he said as she laughed beside him.

"Okay, but can you fight in the air with them?" She asked, her face perfectly still and expressionless.

Instead of gracing that with a response, Levi took off into the air and easily lopped the heads off of three targets in a row, dropping down to land next to Petra and hitting her upside the head with his wing. 

She collapsed from her giggles, making Levi's mouth twitch up in a smile and eventually making him join her in her laughter. When they had both calmed down, Levi mentioned to Petra the promise she had made last night about seeing Eren.

Her laughter faded immediately, and she tugged on a strand of her shoulder-length hair nervously. "Okay, but you can't let anyone know I told you about it, okay?"

After he gave her his promise, she led him to a gate that opened to outside of the training grounds. A line of trees with huge, drooping branches covered in trailing moss and pink flowers showed the way down a well-walked path. They walked in silence for nearly half an hour until Levi saw a small pond surrounded by smooth rocks. One of the rocks jutted out into the center of the pond. 

"Walk out onto that rock and look into the water. If you say a name, you can see what's going on in the human realm. This is how the Soul Reapers collect the dead. After getting an image up of the person, they fly right through the water and directly to where the person is. This is the one specifically for our use to check on certain humans more adept at creating demons, the Reapers have their own, so you won't be disturbed. Don't come here often, though. The Archangels will get suspicious. We're supposed to cut off our feelings for the living when we join the ranks of the angels. Just make sure to come back before dark." 

With that, she turned around and ran away on the path, not letting Levi even thank her.

He walked up to the pond slowly, uncertaintly filling him. What if Eren was dying, what if Hanji had died? What if Eren was stupid and lost control of his titan? What would Levi be able to do if that happened?

He knelt on the rock and stared at his reflection in the clear water. He whispered "Eren Jaeger" to his tired-looking reflection and jumped when ripples covered the surface. When they cleared, a different face was looking up at him than his own. Eren was staring at someone in frustration. It took Levi a moment to realize he could hear what was being said, and as soon as he noticed, the image moved out to show the entire room the green-eyed boy was in. Armin was sitting in front of him, with Hanji hovering over his shoulder. Ackerman had her hand resting on Eren's leg, her eyes wide and almost fearful. Armin was staring at his feet and Hanji was wiping tears from their eyes, clearly trying to speak without sobbing incoherently.

"What do you mean Corporal Levi hasn't been found yet?" Eren snapped, shoving Mikasa away from him.

Levi flinched. Of course he had to overhear this conversation.  Thanks, God.

Hanji jumped at his voice, their glasses tilting to the side. "Eren, I know it's hard to believe, but he's gone. If he was alive-"

"Why don't you guys keep looking?!? You can't come in here and tell me he's dead when you haven't even found a body!"

"There's nothing to find, Eren! The midget is dead, get over it and focus on getting better!" Mikasa yelled, pushing Eren so he was lying down on the bed. 

It was then that Levi noticed he was missing his arms, if he had to guess, it would be that the brat had to get cut out of his titan form and lost his arms that way.

"He said he was in charge of me! How can he boss me around if he's dead? He would stay alive just to spite you!" the brat shouted, struggling to sit up again.

"Why won't you just listen?" Armin asked miserably. "We lost Erwin and Levi in that battle. Now, thanks to his instructions, you are in Mikasa's charge. She's gong to have to kill you if you freak out again while a titan."

"Do you have any idea what triggered you losing control this time, Eren?" Hanji questioned suddenly. "You've been doing really well keeping yourself under control, so it just doesn't make any sense."

"Maybe he saw the midget get killed?" Ackerman offered quietly. "I think that could distress him enough to lose control and forget that when he does that he puts hundreds of people in even worse danger than before."

Levi stepped away from the pond, angry at what he had just seen. Eren had gone crazy because of him? That stupid idiot. He should be in more control over his emotions. 

After a few more minutes to calm down, Levi went back to his room, where Petra had left him a note. 'We're going on a practice mission tomorrow. I'll have your swords, so don't worry about them. I'll come get you in the morning.'

'They sure move quickly in this place,' Levi thought to himself sarcastically. 

He wondered how long the mission will take. He wanted to come back and check on Eren again. He didn't even know why he cared so much about him, he was just another stupid kid who could barely put his 3D gear on correctly. Levi remembered quite clearly all of the times Eren had asked him for help, his face pink with a faint blush everytime. So pathetic. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a slower building fic, so don't get mad at the lack of ereri... it will come in full force when the time is right.


End file.
